A New Light
by Juli Beawr
Summary: Not as Famous Teenage prodigy Narissara Duume has quite the knack for mischief in the boarding school that her mom and dad sent her to. Inside a forbidden closet, is something more disturbing than anything she had ever experienced. A few days later, Artemis Fowl is sent to do a presentation at her boarding school.When she asks for help, he worries that she might discover a secret
1. Scratch That

**I do not own Artemis Fowl... Also, the entire story will also be told at two perspectives, Artemis's point of view and Narissara's. Hope you like it, and review!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Scratch That

Boarding School sucks. The classes are absolutely no fun, always taught by a prim and "proper" teacher. How could any parent enjoy being away from their children for so long? Why would anyone take pleasure in the presence of stuck up teenager, who wastes most of their time looking down their nose at you… when you are so-o-o-o much better than them? Boarding School is a stupid idea and any sensible person would have executed the inventor of it when they first had the chance. Of course, there aren't very many sensible people in this world.

I should know. I _have_ wasted most of my teenage life away in those hellholes. My mother and father (informally, Mum and Dad) figured that in a boarding school, I would be able to… how did they put it? Ah, yes, _flex_ my potential. I was, of course, considered a child prodigy at birth. Actually, it is rumored that as soon as my little infant head was out of my mother they heard a horrendous baby voice, but a voice none the same, singing _Phantom of the Opera_ from the namesake play. I _am _a remarkable singer as of late, possibly because of the sixteen years of practice I have had.

After I had finished grade school, (it only took me four years because I skipped a couple grades) my parents sent me to _Dale's and Clara's Boarding High School for Female Enterprising Geniuses. _I know, quite a mouthful. It is sometimes instead called, DACBHSEG… which is unpronounceable… and rarely used. It didn't take much to get in. My parents weren't rich enough to afford it, so they tried their luck and hoped that if I took the test, I would get a full-blown scholarship. I refused to even touch the papers (even though a trip to UK sounded promising)… until they threatened to pull me out of fencing and soccer. Unfortunately, I took the test, and got in. All I had to do was sign a few inept wavers and complete a test that entirely offended my intellectual abilities. It didn't matter how much I protested, they wouldn't let me stay home.

I packed my best clothes, my paintbrushes, my I-pod, a pad of paper and pencils, toiletries, colored pencils, paint, more paper, my lucky tennis racket, my baseball bat of fortune (a little hard to fit into my briefcase, but I managed), more paper, my cell phone, my swimsuit, my fencing sword (which unfortunately, had to be strapped to the side of the suitcase) and finally, more paper. As soon as I passed through the ominous front gate of the school, my valuables were immediately taken from me. I was told that I wasn't aloud to play tennis, swim, fence, play baseball, play soccer, sing karaoke ,or simply run around the track until all of my schoolwork was done for the rest of the _week_. They pushed me into a room full of arrogant teenage girls… and then, they made me sit there, and listen to the incompetent "teacher" droll on an on about Einstein's general relativity theory. After classes I was contained in a smelly room filled with other people and their belongings. It took me until lights-out to realize that I had to sleep in the same room as someone else. An abomination!

I felt as if I were in prison. My lovely gift of knowledge had transformed into a curse. On the weekends I could do whatever I wanted. Only two days, in my opinion, was not enough time to do whatever I wanted. I graduated my first year of high school there, and then returned home to Sydney.

Mum and Dad were turning into international rock-stars. With Dad's Louisiana accent and guitar skills, and Mum's Australian vocals and her piano, they were climbing stars. The year of my first departure, they had been hitting rock-bottom… but now, they were neck-and-neck with Kimbra. It had seemed, that when I wasn't there, they were better. So, yet again, they sent me back to DACBHSEG.

The second year there was slightly bearable.

…

My day had been ruined. _The Dreams That Stuff Is Made Of _by Stephen Hawking had been checked out a minute before I had walked into the library. It was a _catastrophe_.

"I'm sorry, Narissara. That girl that just walked out had borrowed it. Maybe next time," the old library woman, Rudy explained. She didn't know anyone's names but mine, considering I visited the library so often. No one knew her name either. Some few called her Ms. Claire, but I was the only person who demanded to call her by her first name.

I hurried out of the library quickly. I wasn't even supposed to be out of class. It was a Friday and I had been itching all week to go out onto the tennis court. I hated to play by myself though.

I stopped by room forty-three and opened the door casually. The teacher straightened her plaid skirt swiftly, and tried to brush her hair down. Everyone knew that Ms. Piggles had a thing for the principal. I tried to keep the smile from my face, her moment of insecurity highly amusing. When she realized it was just a student her look turned to a glare.

"What do you want?" she snapped. I struggled again to remove my smirk.

"Mr. Firr would like to see Rachel Nursey at the office," I replied.

"For what?" Ms. Piggles asked cautiously. I slouched slightly and lowered my eyes, trying to look ashamed.

"I had forgotten to ask, Miss. I apologize sincerely," I muttered. The teacher grimaced.

"Fine. Rachel, will you please go to the office with…"

"Penelope," I offered.

"…Penelope?" Rachel stood from her chair and inched through the crowded desks. I shut the door behind her when she came out. She looked worried. I burst out laughing.

"What?" she hissed, her American accent barely showing through.

"I had expected that Piggles would fall for it, but you? Honestly," I chuckled.

"I didn't fall for it! You used a fake name for God's sake!" She snarled.

"Then why are you worried?"

"I am afraid we are going to get caught, unlike you," She barked. I chuckled.

"You act as if you do not know me at all, dear tennis partner. Narissara Duume always has a plan,"

"I hate it when you talk about yourself in third person. Whenever you do, you always end up doing something stupid," Her voice was barely audible. I shot her a glare. No one calls me stupid.

Suddenly, there was a sound like an explosion in the room next to us. There was a scream from inside and dozens of girls with gas masks streamed out. I yanked Rachel's curly black hair forward, making her yelp and rush into the crowd of girls. I followed soon behind her.

"Here, put this on," I whispered, handing her a gas mask from my backpack before putting mine on. She fitted the thing on her head, coughing the entire time. I filtered through the crowd, pulling Rachel and I steadily ahead. Soon enough we were in the front of the group. I stumbled inconspicuously to the left. The group hurried, turning to the right down the fork in the hall. I stayed there, holding onto Rachel's hand and discreetly tugged her next to a door with an "employees only" plaque on the window of it. I took off my mask.

"Stop Narissara! We are going to get caught!" I tried the door. Locked, just as I had expected. I pulled out my lock pick that I had learned to make from the book _Pick Guns: Lockpicking for Spies, Cops, and Locksmiths_.

"Stop worrying Rachel, I have us covered,"

"You have us covered! There is a security camera above us," she said through her mask. I yanked off the thing.

"I know that. We are in the blind spot. I have inspected this before," I jiggled the lock pick inside. This was a lot harder than I had expected. Last time I had snuck into that room I had just "borrowed" an employee's keys. Too bad the principal had had everyone's stuff searched and I had to throw the keys away.

"I'm sorry we blew our cover," Rachel said sadly. I stopped picking the lock and looked up at her.

"What?"

"I talked. I blew our cover… I am so sorry. I know you had this thought out," she said. I stared at her, trying to see if she was serious. I snorted.

"Rachel, look at that camera. That CCTV is from 1973 and is a very cheap version. It only displays the video on its screens in black and white, and doesn't record sound. Also, people aren't constantly watching those. People only view the video if something has gone wrong with something in the school," I looked back to the lock. I had to get outside before the second discharge.

"Wouldn't an explosion in the lab be in the category of, "something wrong?"" she hissed. I rolled my eyes. _Click_. One down, two to go.

"Not at first. It was in the lab remember? Though when they discover what I put in the chemicals they will probably be looking at the footage from camera across the hall that surveys that classroom,"

"Can that camera see us?"

"No," _Click. _Just one more. There was a quiet.

"Wait, you put something in the chemicals?" she snarled.

"Shut up! I'll explain it to you later," I growled. Silence. Then finally, _click._

"Come on," I hurried inside. The place was huge, almost like a garage. I threaded through a bunch of old band tools. Sitting in the middle of the room was a beautiful, broken down grand piano. I used to play, and I had examined the thing the first time I had been inside. Rachel wanted to check it out but I pulled her to the back of the room. There stood two doors. I fidgeted nervously.

"I don't remember which one is the right door," I muttered. It didn't really matter. One was the way out and the other was a closet. "Pick one," I told my tennis buddy.

"This is really creepy…"

"Pick one!" She tried the door to the right.

"It's locked," She muttered. I frowned. It shouldn't have been locked, but that made sense. The locked one was the way out. I inserted my lock pick and jiggled it around for a while. _Click. _Two more to go. I kept jiggling.

It was ironic that I had come that far. The last time I had attempted something like that was the year before and I had gotten caught. I wasn't going to tell Rachel that, of course.

_Click_.

Maybe it was luck, but I had thought it was probably karma. I am not the most superstitious person, but I really felt that today, the world was giving me a favor for not acting up or ruining anybody's life. I liked to think like that… because it was nice to have something grateful toward you.

_Click. _

"Here we are!" I assumed. I pulled at the door. Nothing happened.

"It's stuck…" I bit my lip and groaned as I pulled at the door again. Suddenly, the door heaved open and something fell on me. I gasped for breath and rolled whatever fell on me over to the side. Whatever it was, it was a pale brown. Wrong door.

Rachel screamed as my eyes refocused. I looked onto cold, dead eyes.

Karma was definitely not working in my favor today.


	2. Thanks, They're New

Chapter 2

Thanks, They're New

I was throwing up in the corner of the room. Rachel had laughed at me for it, even though she looked green herself. I couldn't stop throwing up. See, I have this extremely ridiculous phobia of dead things… I know absolutely nonsensical, but it all started when I saw a dingo dragging the entrails of a baby kangaroo across the road… the ringlets dragging blood and slime over the street.

I had started to regurgitate a few minutes before the second discharge. Unfortunately, I had set the second discharge so it would light the lab on fire. As soon as the fire alarm went off, the sprinklers on the wall did so too, making me have to drag the body to a dry place.

"We have to call the police," Rachel ordered.

"No. They'll find out that I set the lab on fire," I said. I stealed myself to inch closer to the body. Something was wrong with the picture.

"Why did you set the lab on fire? You know what, that doesn't matter. What matters is that this guy just died! We have to call the cops, Narissara,"

"I will tell you three things. First, that smell that is in the air, that is a dead body smell. That means the body is decaying. He did not _just _die, he did four to six days ago. See, look at the tongue, and the liquid protruding from the mouth and nose… and look, see his skin is turning a bluish-green col-"

"Okay, please stop," Rachel pleaded.

"Secondly, if we call the police, we would be suspects. Minor suspects, yes, because the body has been dead for quite some time, but suspects nonetheless. Thirdly, I would like to inspect this body," I informed. Rachel gagged.

"You're kidding,"

"Not at all, tennis mate," I responded. "The victim is male, in his twenties, olive toned skin, and has brownish eyes… as far as I can see. He is wearing a Yankee's t-shirt with a white undershirt, jeans, unnaturally white socks with skateboarding shoes, and he has black gloves on. As far as I can see, there is no bloody wounds or strangle marks around his neck," I noted. I looked at Rachel, who was grimacing in disgust. "Shouldn't you be writing this down?" I asked. She glared at me.

"No. Do it yourself. Why are you saying all that? It is only the obvious stuff," I glared back.

"I am trying to sound professional… now give me a pencil and paper,"

"Get it yourself," My eyes narrowed and I lunged toward _her _backpack and pulled out _her_ pencil and _her paper._

"Suit yourself," I wrote down all of my observations and put a simple sketch on my paper. There was something wrong with the body though. I inched toward it shyly and picked up the sleeve of the dead man's shirt… and did something that grosses me out even now. I sniffed it.

"What are you doing?" Rachel screeched. I recoiled at the smell. It had a dead body smell for sure, and there was this gross goop on the edges of the sleeve, but it had another smell too that disturbed me.

"New clothes smell," I muttered. Just as I had thought. The undershirt and socks were just too white.

"So? You are so weird Narissara. So what if the guy has new clothes?"

"But look at how clean they are!"

"And? He could just be a clean freak!" I grabbed the dead man's hands and showed her his fingers. His fingernails were bitten down but long enough to have layers of dirt underneath them.

"Definitely not a clean freak… What I am trying to say, Rachel, is that this guy was definitely murdered. This guy has been dead for around five days. The clothes wouldn't stay their pristine white color or still have their new clothes smell if he had been wearing them when he died. Someone changed his clothes to hide something," I declared. I pushed my hand into the body's pants pocket. My nausea had been replaced with intrigue. All of the pockets were empty.

"Can I see your license and registration please?" I murmured.

"What?"

"There isn't an ID or wallet anywhere. People would have to look this guy up… Good thing his face isn't burned off," I informed. Then I started to pull the guy's Yankee's shirt over his head.

"What are you doing?" Rachel screeched again.

"Look at the chest… It looks almost… hollow…" I pulled it off, and then the undershirt.

"What the hell?" I cursed. Somehow the man had a giant hole in his chest… the edges looking burnt and black.

"What type of weapon can do that?" Rachel asked. I shook my head in disbelief. For the first time in a very long time I didn't know.

I didn't know.

* * *

**OKie Dokie Artichokie! Update on this chapter please... and also, constructive criticism is awesome! Next chap in Artemis's point of view... unless objected upon.**


	3. Let's Just Call it a Holiday

**PLEASE Review! I put this after the Atlantis complex. I know, I know... but I haven't read the last guardian yet... so... frownie face. I hope you like it anyway! I didn't do it in first person point of view because I didn't want to ruin the perspective on Artemis. Artemis's POV for now. **

* * *

Chapter 3

Let's Just Call it a Holiday

Artemis was absolutely furious. True, he had seen it coming. He could perceive the worried glances that was sent by his mother and father.

Sure, he was a little OCD, he constantly muttered to himself, he counted his words, was paranoid, had another personality, and frequently had migraines… alright, he'd be a little apprehensive as well. Though, he had gotten better. After months of extensive therapy (and he had thought he couldn't hate therapy any more than he already had) he was actually aloud in a public place. When in public he didn't number his words as much, and frequently used sentences that weren't divisible by five. In a communal location he could sometimes not completely notice that a picture frame was crooked or a trash can's bag wasn't entirely on straight. Though when at home he never really tried to fight his Atlantis Complex.

He knew he should. Practicing is what made the condition easier to handle when it was needed to be handled, but it was just so exhausting to try. He internally twitched, and sometimes even externally, when something was out of place, or he used a sentence with the number of words that was divisible by four. So, when in his residence he humored the condition… making it a lot easier for the maid to do her job.

Though each occasion he straightened the blinds or flinched at the word _four_, he got strange looks from his little brother Myles, and a prominent frown from his father. Hence the "holiday".

The "holiday" was an idea that was invented by his father. Senior Artemis Fowl was constantly working, despite his futile attempts to keep his promise to spend more time with the family. Suddenly, KAZAM! Mr. Fowl came up with an idea to get Artemis out of the house and solve his family-time issue.

A holiday. It was so simple it was almost incomprehensible. All he had to do was to take the family somewhere on holiday, but not in Ireland. Fowl senior asked his boss for a business trip… to speak at schools in different spots around the United Kingdom, but his plan was to get Artemis to speak at half of them. Artemis was a very intelligent young man, more so than his father, and would probably be encouraged to share his genius with other children his age.

Boy, was Mr. Fowl so wrong.

Artemis went on a rampage about how incompetent others are at his age. He went into a paranoid frenzy about how they would steal his ideas and use it against him. The two statements completely canceled each other out. Artemis and his father had a long argument, which ended in Artemis locked into his room without dinner until all of his things for the _two week _trip were packed. For a second, only a second, Mr. Fowl considered bringing Orion instead, but then laughed at himself for the thought.

So now, Artemis sat in the back of a stage of a school for teenage girls, which sparked his boyish interest but bummed him out at the same time. At least it was better than his last school. He had to speak in front of a room of full delinquents… and one of them threw a chair at him, and another hopped onto the stage and broke his wrist before Butler could restrain him. Artemis coddled his fractured bone in his arm gently. He hoped he wouldn't have to do something like that again.

Artemis had Holly on his cell phone. Artemis Fowl senior had restricted him from using any fairy technology.

He had said, "Let's leave the futuristic in the future and the modern in the present," Artemis saw a loophole in that, but knew he was going to get caught if Holly brought him a fairy transmitter in the upcoming days of his trip.

He heard the kids filing in from the other side of the curtain. He got the jitters.

"You'll do fine Artemis. Just focus on your breathing like Dr.-"

"I know, I know, Holly. I am not a simpleton," he replied. He could almost hear her rolling her eyes at the other end of the phone.

"Bye," she said.

"Goodbye Holly," Artemis ended formally.

"Good luck!" Then he hung up the phone. Artemis shook himself when the sounds from the other side of the curtain grew louder.

"Just imagine they are all naked," he heard Juliet say from the other side of the room. She sat in a little chair next to Butler. Artemis grimaced.

"Juliet… they are all female. Why would I imagine them unclothed?" Artemis asked. She shut-up. Artemis straightened his shirt slightly. And the curtains drew back.

Now he had the willies. Every teenage girl had their eyes on him expectantly. Some even looked at him with lust. He cleared his throat and began.

"I am Artemis Fowl," He began. A teacher interrupted.

"I have already introduced you," The teacher hissed. Artemis relaxed.

"I am going to start with a question. Does anyone here know anything about E=mc2?" Most of the teachers shot him strange looks. Hands shot up into the air. He sighed with relief. It looked like this school might be a little more civilized than the last one. He chose a girl in the back of the room.

"E is energy, m is mass, and c is the speed of light in a vacuum." she replied. Artemis tried to cut in and continue, but apparently, she wasn't done yet. "The method is dimensionally consistent and does not depend on any specific system of measurement elements. The equation E= mc2 indicates that energy always exhibits relativistic mass in whatever form the energy takes. Mass-energy equivalence does not imply that mass may be "converted" to energy, but instead it allows matter to be converted to energy. Through all conversions like so, mass remains conserved since it is a property of matter and any type of energy. In physics, mass must be distinguishable from matter. Matter can be created and destroyed, but the system of predecessor and products retain both the original mass and energy' with each of these system properties remaining preserved throughout the process. In less big-boy words, this means that the total amount of energy before the experiment is equal to the amount of energy after the experiment. " the girl said. Artemis sighed. She was finally finished!

Artemis started again. "Exactly. The concept of mass–energy equivalence connects the concepts of conservation of mass and conservation of energy, which continue to hold separately in any isolated system. An isolated system is-"

"Is a physical system without any external exchange – neither matter nor energy can enter or exit, but can only move around inside. Truly isolated systems cannot exist in nature, other than possibly the universe itself, and they are thus hypothetical concepts only," the girl in the back interrupted. Artemis frowned. _She's trying to steal my genius!_ His Atlantis complex told him possessively. He shook it off.

"Yes, yes hypothetical, but it can also be contrasted with closed system, which can exchange energy with its surroundings-"

"But not matter!" the girl interrupted again. Artemis's foot tapped with annoyance.

"Correct. It cannot be exchanged with matter; with an open system, which can exchange both matter and energy."

"The only truly isolated system is the universe as a whole because, for example, there is always gravity between a system with mass, and masses elsewhere. Real systems may behave nearly as an isolated system for finite times. The concept of an isolated system can serve as a useful model approximating many real-world situations. It is an acceptable idealization used in constructing mathematical models of certain natural phenomena; such as the Sun and planets in our solar system.-"

"But from time to time, a hydrogen atom will interact with electromagnetic radiation and go to an excited state!" the same girl reminded him. Artemis began pacing with agitation again. His paranoia was almost out of control. _Breathe, Artemis_. He told himself.

"Narissara!" he heard a teacher hiss.

"What?" the girl snarled. Artemis regained his composure and continued as best he could.

"Excitation is an elevation in energy level above an arbitrary baseline energy state for an atom. The lifetime of a system in an excited state is usually short induced emission of a quantum of energy-"

"Usually occurs shortly after the system is promoted to the excited state, returning the system to a state with lower energy," the girl said loudly, yet boredly. Artemis felt ready to explode with annoyance. There were a few whispers from the audience when he started pacing again.. faster than ever. He was regretting ever calling on this girl for the question.

"Excited states give rise to chemical reaction. This is like Mechanistic organic photochemistry. Mechanistic organic photochemistry is-" the girl in the back innterrupted yet again.

"Is that aspect of organic photochemistry which seeks to explain the mechanisms of organic photochemical reactions. The absorption of ultraviolet light by organic molecules very often leads to reac-" At last, Artemis snapped.**  
**

"WHY DON'T YOU COME UP HERE AND DO THE SPEECH FOR YOURSELF? YOU THINK YOU ARE BETTER THAN ME? SMARTER? ARE YOU TRYING TO STEAL THE STAGE? I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" Artemis screamed. He stomped off of the stage. Juliet looked as if she was holding back laughter. Artemis stormed outside.


	4. We're on a Mission!

Chapter 4

We're on a Mission!

Artemis was sitting on a treasure chest prop behind the stage curtain. He had his head in his hands as he remembered the scene from his blow-up. He remembered glancing at one of the students in the crowd… _not_ the one who had annoyingly interrupted. It looked to be the same child he had seen at the _Europe's School for Troubled Children. _It had curly black hair and freckles. It seemed to wink at him from the crowd, making Artemis freeze. The Narissara girl from the crowd was going on again, when he saw the black haired girl pull her hand back to brush her hair back. He saw something on the back of her hand… like a scar. Artemis tapped his foot impatiently.

Then the entire speech went awry. His paranoia was out of control. At first he thought the girl was an assassin or even a _fairy. _He realized that both ideas were ridiculous… he needed to get off that stage before he started to mutter to himself and possibly slip the fact about fairies in his murmurs. But then the girl who kept annoyingly interrupting him started with another part of his speech, he went bonkers. He went completely crazy at her, just like he had with Foaly in Vatnajökull.

Artemis sighed. He couldn't believe the Atlantis Complex had gotten to him. All of those months of therapy… down the drain.

"Mr. Artemis Fowl?" said an annoyingly familiar voice. Artemis looked up. It was the Narissara girl that had kept interrupting.

She had short brown hair and gray eyes that had a mischievous tint to them. The girl seemed to be around fourteen/fifteen years old. Artemis noticed the strange charm bracelet that swung loosely on her arm. It had so many charms that Artemis could only make out a few, a pencil, a tennis racket, and goggles. She smiled at him smugly, as if they were playing a game that she had already won.

Artemis didn't pay heed to her comment, he just waited for her to speak.

"I'm Narissara," she said cockily. _More like narcissistic. _Artemis thought. She seemed to frown slightly. "I need… your… help," she seemed to say the last word with difficulty.

"My help?" Artemis snorted. She blushed, embarrassed.

"Don't make me say it again. I thought that you had the highest IQ in all of Europe. I shouldn't have to say something twice," Artemis was amused.

"With what exactly do I own the pleasure of helping you with? Your homework?" Now the girl smiled.

"_No_. In actuality, the homework here is just too easy for a person like me to not finish in a matter of minutes," she sighed, as if that was bad news. "I need your help with something more important… and classified," Artemis tapped his foot lightly. Of all things, Artemis wasn't very patient.

"Skip the formalities. What is it that you want?" Narissara blushed again.

"I need your help to solve a… murder," she finished Artemis's eyes almost popped out of his head. A murder?

"Did you call the police?" he asked. She shook her head, no. Artemis frowned. "Why?" he asked. She hesitated.

"There is something unsolvable about it. I have surveyed the body myself… and the cause of death seems impossible," She replied. Artemis internally grinned. He hadn't been on another one of the wild LEP missions in a long, long time, and after everything that had happened to him, life was startlingly boring without the missions.

"What is the cause of death?"

"He was burned… but not in the normal way. His insides were all burned to a crisp, but the rest of him was completely fine. You need to check out the body. Follow me," She darted out the door and Artemis stared at her. He walked to the EXIT door and opened it. Butler was arguing with Juliet. The two siblings quieted as soon as they saw him.

"Butler, Juliet," He hissed. "Let's go observe a crime scene."

…

Narissara seemed furious when she saw Butler and Juliet following. She glowered at Artemis.

"Who are they, your paparazzi?" She hissed arrogantly. Artemis chuckled.

"No. Butler, Juliet, meet Narissara. Narissara, Butler and Juliet," He introduced. "They are my bodyguards," Narissara snorted.

"I could take down the girl easily," she chuckled. Artemis held back a laugh. He'd like to see her try to take down the jade princess. She stared at Butler for a moment and then stopped directly underneath a camera. She pulled out a small pin with _Visitor _printed on the paper inside. She handed Butler the pin.

"Put that on," She ordered. Artemis stared at her and nodded. Butler put the pin on. Narissara turned to Juliet. "You are Mr. Landerson and you are subbing for Mr. Juzzini…Alright, Julie, hit me," Artemis glanced at her in shock. Was she an imbecile?

"I don't think you shoul-"

"With pleasure," Juliet interrupted. She punched Narissara straight in the jaw. Narissara was flung to the ground. Artemis's eyes widened when surprisingly she got up. Tears were in her eyes from the pain and a bruise was already starting to form.

"Good punch," she muttered weakly. Butler looked amused. Artemis was surprised that Juliet hadn't broken her jaw. "Mr. Landerson, grab Julie by the shoulder. Artemis, stay by big dude so that the security camera's don't see you very well. Let's go," She started to bawl her eyes out as Butler put a large hand on Juliet's shoulder and steered her down the hall.

"Right," Narissara sobbed. Artemis saw people peeking through classroom windows, but they didn't look the least bit suspicious. They walked straight up to an Employees only door and Narissara simply opened it. Artemis raised his eyebrows. "I unlocked it earlier," she explained and led them inside. They walked up to a wooden door that was locked. She pulled a wire from her pocket and shoved it in the hole.

"The only thing you could think of to get us into here was if Juliet punched you in the face? " Artemis asked. The girl rubbed her jaw with her free hand and then rested it on the door.

"No, but it was one of the few that could get all of us in. If it were just you an me, or maybe just you, Julie, and me, we could have used the explosion in the chemistry lab again… Even though if I set it on fire like last time I'd probably catch the entire school on fire," she muttered to him. He just stared.

"You lit the school on fire?"

"It was on purpose. Don't worry, it was just a simple HCB," she said. Artemis's mouth dropped. She put a homemade bomb in her school's chemistry lamb? She just went to his number one suspect for the murder.

After the final click had sounded everyone made a move to back up. She opened the door and the body fell out.

The body had gotten that repugnant smell that he hated. When Narissara collected the courage to lift the shirt off of the body, he saw that she was right. There was an enormous hole in the man's torso, and the edges were singed.

"Also, I found this weird burn in his left hand… look," She started to tug at the glove on the man's hand. She looked green.

When it had finally come off Artemis grabbed the hand and looked on the burned letters into the poor dead guy's hand.

"Strange huh?" she said. Butler, Juliet and Artemis just stared.

Because scalded into the man's hand were the letters, _L.E.P._

* * *

**Who likes cliffhangers! No one? Hmmm... **_  
_

**Review!**


End file.
